First Impressions
by hippo-baby
Summary: SB/OC. The first time they met, she thought he was a pompous toerag. Now 16, the last thing Anya needs is a distraction and Sirius, infuriatingly handsome and irresistably charming, was a distraction. Will they get a second chance at a first impression?
1. Chapter 1 Strangers in the Night

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS - a Harry Potter fanfiction written by delirioustk (hippo-baby) and Black Rainbow**

**Chapter 1 - Strangers in the Night  
**

Disclaimer : JK Rowling created the world. I merely play around and added a few characters. :)

Notes : I published an earlier story called Seducing Mr Black with the same OC in it. =) I changed the title and the story because it didn't suit the OC I pictured. Read & Review!~

**Special THANKS to my beta - Sitara!~**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the worst of times. Anya Volkova was sitting on the swing, looking up at the clear blue sky and wishing that she was at home in St Petersburg sipping tea in her father's garden rather than here in the cold England air wearing a flimsy _dress,_ of all things. It didn't interest her in the least to step back into the party Aunt Ekaterina had thrown especially for her. All the wizarding neighbours and most of the pureblood families living in London had been invited.

Of course, Anya knew that Aunt Ekat had meant well, she always did, but that didn't make much of a difference to an eleven-year-old girl whose father had just died last month. To make matters even worse, she had been forced to leave The Lyceum, the magical school she had been attending for about a year, and move to England. All in all, it didn't make for a very happy Anya.

"Anya!" Aunt Ekaterina stuck her head out from the door, a wide smile plastered on her face. "Well, what are you doing there? Come here, darling, there's someone I want you to meet."

_Here we go again_, Anya thought, rolling her eyes as she slipped on her black sandals and trudged her way to the door. "Yes, Aunt Ekat?"

"There you are," she beamed, touching Anya's hand lightly. Her other hand was clutching a half-empty wine glass. "C'mon, this is a friend of your mum and I when we were younger, Jane Portley."

"It's so nice to meet you, Anya," gushed the chubby middle-aged woman, grabbing Anya's liberated hand with gusto. "The three of us - your mum, Kat and I, we used to get into such trouble growing up. Gave your grandfather quite a hard time there, I believe she did," Jane Portley gave a short laugh, reminiscing. "Always was a beauty, your mother. Her eyes," she made a gesture of flying sparks. "- gave me spooks to look at them, blue like the brightest sky! Made all the boys cry when she got married to your dad." There was a pause and Anya shuffled her feet awkwardly, already knowing what was coming up next. "Shame you don't look more like her, really." Jane and Aunt Ekaterina sighed in unison, with the latter patting Anya's head in a comforting manner.

"Umm, thanks," Anya said, raising an eyebrow sceptically. She was never sure what to say at these events. "If you'd excuse me…" Whirling around on her feet, she walked as calmly as she could towards the drinks.

"Punch please," she told the house elf, taking in the various bottle sizes that lined the counter. There was enough to intoxicate the whole of London but then again, Aunt Ekaterina had never been one for modesty. Drink in hand, Anya made her way outside again but the seat on the swing has already been taken by a teenage couple sucking face. Anya grimaced and spun, deciding instead to rest by the birch tree. In her haste, she bumped head-first into a brick wall. The sudden impact jolted her to the floor.

"Oww!" she groaned and clutched at her knee. The brick wall was actually a boy. Anya noticed that he was young, probably her age or at the most a couple of years older. "Watch where you're going, next time."

"Me?" he cried. "You're the one who knocked into _me_! Look what you did!" The boy narrowed his eyes at her, and then surveyed his soiled clothes. He carried himself with an air of casual arrogance, as if no one had ever said no to him in his entire life. Anya came to the conclusion that he must have arrived with one of the pureblood families. She knew that some of the families, hers included, were very rich and powerful and their lineage could be traced back to hundreds upon thousands of years back. Even when his face was contorted into an angry scowl, there was a haughtiness to it that infuriated Anya.

"_I_ did that? Well, if you weren't stuck on your own little planet, you'd actually notice where you were walking," snapped Anya, brushing off the sand that had been stuck onto her white dress.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a fat cow, I wouldn't have to manoeuvre myself around you," he snarled.

Anya drew in a sharp intake of air and clenched her fist. "You -" she sputtered. Not knowing any English words that would express what she wanted to say, she ended up throwing in his face the remaining of her pink fruit punch. It didn't make much of a splatter but at least gave her some satisfaction of seeing his eyes grew dark with fury.

"You little –"

"Sirius Black!" screeched someone who Anya presumed to be his mother. She was a severe old woman, with a menacing expression on her taut face. "A disgrace to the House of Black! Filthy little toerag! Apologize to the girl immediately!"

This earned Anya a pointed look, so intimidating that it made the young girl gulp. "I'm…….sorry," he croaked out. His grey eyes turned black in anger.

"Apology accepted," replied Anya, uneasily. She was looking at the old woman, who was now glaring at her through the slits of her eyes.

"We must go now, Sirius," The words spoken were sharp. Cold. Anya shuddered as she thought about what the woman would do to her son once they were in the privacy of their home. Her father didn't believe in hitting children but then again, Anya wasn't much of a troublemaker. "Regulus is getting tired. Come, boy." Sirius went with her, turning around to give Anya his dirtiest look. And Anya smiled her sweetest smile, waving and mouthing a goodbye to him in return.

* * *

"Goodbye, dear," said Aunt Ekat, kissing her niece briskly on the cheek twice. "Make sure you write us when you're all settled in, and Thomas, just keep on eye on her will you?"

"Sure, Mom," Thomas made a face and pushed his mother's hand away as she tried to hug him. "I told you not to do this anymore, my friends will see." He sighed and stepped around her, keeping a look-out for his friends. "There's Jonathan now, I'll see you at Christmas, Mom, Dad. Love you!" Without a backward glance, Thomas dashed to where a boy with ash-blonde hair was standing.

"All right now, dear," Aunt Ekaterina straightened up Anya's Muggle clothes, keeping a smile on her face. Anya had never met her mother but from the photographs her father kept in his study, she knew that her mother and Aunt Ekat had been twins. Both had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that twinkled when they smiled. "Off you go, because all the compartments are full."

The platform was filling up fast with families saying goodbye left and right. "I better go then," she said. "I'd _hate_ to miss the train." She hurriedly got on the train after being subjected to another hug from Aunt Ekat and Uncle George.

Upon finding a secluded compartment, she sat down near the window and sighed in relieve. It had been such a rollercoaster ride. Aunt Ekat had written an emergency owl to confirm her place in Hogwarts, the English version of The Lyceum. Whereas she had already started school a year ago when she was 10, English wizards begin their training at 11. When she suggested to Aunt Ekat that she might continue her studies in St Petersburg, her remark was brushed aside without another thought. 'Nonsense,' Aunt Ekat had said, chuckling. 'You've still got family, Anya, and I'll make bloody certain that you'll get the best we can give you.' Apparently that had meant selling her childhood home, moving her to a country where she didn't know _anyone,_ other than her cousin that is, and taking her out of her school.

Hogwarts itself was magnificent. While The Lyceum looked as if carved in white lime stone with its soaring towers perfectly placed in the school's corners, Hogwarts was a large mess of grey stones with towers jutting out in diverse combination. The first years had taken the boat-ride to Hogwarts, crossing over a vast lake so murky Anya could just barely see her reflection in it.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she whispered, nudging the girl who was sitting next to her. The girl looked appalled at being spoken to but replied anyway.

"We're being _sorted_, obviously." She turned away then, the swish of her jet-black hair brushed Anya's cheek.

Anya rolled her eyes. "It's such a pleasure to meet you too," she muttered darkly. She fixed her eyes on the stage as a stern woman in black stepped towards the centre.

"As I call upon your name, please come up and join me," Her lips were curved in a tight smile. "Adams, Katherine."

The girl, of short stature with brown, mousy hair, gulped nervously and made her way to the stage. Anya watched with great anticipation, wondering how they were going to get _sorted_ as that girl had called it. There was a dirty hat in the witch's hands and when Katherine got to the stage, she was asked to sit and the hat was placed on top of her head. A few seconds later, the hat – yes, the _hat_ – cried out, "Gryffindor!"

"Merlin's beard, the hatcan _talk_?" Anya blinked a few times, testing herself to see if she might have dreamt that up.

"Well, it _is_ the Sorting Hat now isn't it?" The black-haired girl replied, rolling her eyes in what Anya suspected was exasperation.

Anya fell silent. Her gaze was transfixed on the stage as more and more students got sorted into their prospective houses. Thomas had told her about them briefly, as he was packing his trunk. There were four – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He was in Gryffindor; he had told her so with pride. There hadn't been enough time for Anya to ask more questions about Hogwarts like how students chose their houses and besides, Thomas didn't seem so talkative. The whole time she was at Aunt Ekat's house – her new home – he had been listening to the Quidditch match broadcast on the Wizard Wireless.

"Black, Sirius!"

There was an outburst from the older students. They hooted and clapped their hands. Slytherins. Anya had gathered as much from the way they were dressed – in green and silver colours. To her surprise, it was the Brick Wall she had met a few nights ago. He was tall for an 11-year-old, and wore a sullen expression as he stomped his way to the chair. He sat there for a good minute or two before the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

The silence was deafening. Sirius Black sat with his eyes closed tightly, praying that whichever hex that hit him wasn't going to scar his face too badly. To his pleasant surprise, it never hit. Narcissa, the youngest of his three cousins, had stood up and shouted, "Fernunculus!" but the jet of red shooting out of her wand had been met with a jet of orange light, from the stern witch's wand.

"There would be no duelling here, Ms. Black," she said coldly, pocketing her wand. "Mr. Black, you may take your seat at the Gryffindor table." Sirius nodded and walked slowly towards the table but no one dared to look him in the eye, afraid either of him or his cousin and her friends. "You're dead to me now, Sirius," whispered Narcissa, gripping her wand threateningly, as Sirius walked past her. As he took his seat, a few students visibly flinched and shifted their seats a couple of inches away.

Anya observed this exchange with curiosity, narrowing her grey eyes when they met with his. She hasn't quite forgiven him for calling her a fat cow. The other students were not quite as fascinating, sorted into houses after pulling the mangy hat for less than a few seconds.

"Mallory, Gregory!"

Anya stifled a laugh, ignoring the looks given by the pale girl next to her. The boy, Gregory, was also tall and had dark hair. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Mallory, Valerie!"

This time, the usually quiet Anya couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter, clapping her hands together as she did so. "What kind of names are those?" she gasped out, still chuckling. Noticing that not a single person had joined in her mirth, Anya cleared her throat and gracelessly put on a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, do go on," she encouraged the girl, who was just holding the hat in her hands glaring at her.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried.

It seemed an eternity before her own name was called. "Volkova, Anya!"

She walked towards the stage calmly, feeling a blush creep up her neck. Firm hands placed the shabby grey hat on her head.

_Hmm…Anya Volkova is it? You've got brains in you, my girl, you'll do wonders in _"Ravenclaw!" The table decorated with blue flags and banners clapped enthusiastically as Anya made her way down to sit, feeling contented.

After all the students were sorted (there weren't many left after V), a tall man walked onto the stage, his blue eyes twinkled under the light of the 'stars' of the Great Hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he began, winking in the direction of the first years. "For all students, I would like to give a word of caution. There has been a recent addition to our grounds. The Whomping Willow is not a tree to be trifled with and I would suggest that anybody wishing to receive Christmas gifts to not wander too far. A reminder from Mr. Filch- the forbidden forest is still, as of this time, forbidden for all students." He paused slightly and then clapped his hands. "Let's eat!"

All sorts of delicious dishes appeared suddenly on the enormous dining table. Anya watched as other students piled up the food on their plate, reaching for the mashed potatoes.

"Hi, I'm Adele. Adele Reed," said the girl on her left. She had long blonde hair up to her waist and fair skin with freckles on her cheeks. Adele wore an angelic smile as she reached to shake hands with Anya. "You're Anya right? It's a nice name. I'm so excited to be starting Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"I am!" interrupted the boy sitting opposite of Adele. It was the Breedlove boy. "I'm Robin. Breedlove. Funny name, I know, blame it on my ancestors," he shrugged casually, with an air of self-importance that reminded Anya of the Brick Wall. "And I sure am glad to be in Ravenclaw. If I'd made Slytherin, I'd never have been accepted back home again, I'm sure."

"I know," mused Adele, grinning widely now. "Ravenclaw's the best house. We've been winning the House Cup for quite a few years now,"

"And you lot better keep it up," chimed in an older student, a pimply faced boy who looked about fifteen.

"What's Ravenclaw all about?" a small girl with owlish eyes and strawberry-blonde hair asked.

"Oh, we're the best out of all four houses," Adele answered confidently. "Rowena Ravenclaw, that's our founder, she was the smartest out of all the four Hogwarts founders. If it wasn't for her, Hogwarts wouldn't be like it is now, that's positive. Are you a Muggle-born?"

"Yes," the girl replied, smiling shyly. "My name is Abigail Sutton."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands over the table. "So, when did you get your Hogwarts letter? I got mine two months ago. My mom was ever so excited. Dad's a Muggle and Mom wasn't so sure if I'm a witch."

"I got mine last month," said Abigail. "Gave my parents quite a shock too, it did. I was a bit relieved, to tell you the truth. Just last year I was out with my family for brunch, you know, and I didn't want to eat my peas and I wished that they'd disappear and they did! Well, they turned into bees and we had to change tables but at least I didn't have to eat them!"

"What about you Anya?"

"I never got my letter," she said it without even looking up, attacking the carrots on her plate instead. "I suppose it was sent to my aunt's and she must have replied to it."

"Oh. Well, you'll love it here," Adele beamed brightly. "My mom said Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school in the world. She was in Ravenclaw too, you know."

"Wow, a legacy," Abigail said with admiration.

"What's so good about Hogwarts anyway?" snapped Anya, glaring at the two girls. They recoiled instantly at her tone. "Can the both of you just shut it about Ravenclaw and how amazing it is? I'm so sick of hearing it."

"I was just excited – " began Abigail, biting her lower lip.

"Well, stop acting like such a pushover and grow a backbone will you?"

The table was hushed except for those too far to hear the outburst. Adele looked miffed. "Sorry if it offended you, Anya. If you don't like it here, why did you come? We all know Russia's got the Lyceum and you're Russian right?"

"You think I _want_ to be here?" scoffed the brunette, placing her fork down with a clatter. "Think again. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of superficial girls with nothing but air in their heads."

"Lighten up, Anya," the pimply boy jumped in. His eyes were cold now, uninviting and severe. "You don't even know anything about this school and like my mom always said, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." He scowled, after which all that was heard was murmurs of agreements around the area of the table.

"It's going to be a _long_ year," Adele mumbled, sighing.

* * *

**A/N : Read and Review please!~~~ And don't be shy if you must be brutal...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I wrote this chapter a while back and despite the long time frame, I didn't get this beta-ed - sorry!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

School was a bore and Anya found herself trudging through the castle by herself for the first few weeks at Hogwarts. Her snappy comments during the Sorting had cost her the friendship of not only the first year Ravenclaws but also from the older students. She hadn't minded the silent treatment though; she found it refreshing to be left alone with her thoughts.

Walking on the grassy shoulder of the path, Anya plucked a small flower and crushed it in between her chubby fingers, taking in the sweet aroma. It was early September yet, but the Scottish air was chilly.

"Well, well, well," drawled a voice from behind her. "If it isn't Ms Volkova. Alone again are you? And what's this?" The boy, a First Year Ravenclaw she knew as Nanthakumar Patil, grabbed a hold of the books Anya clutched. "A History of Magic, eh? Fancy that. It's our next class isn't it? Say, Greg, didn't you say you left yours in the room? I'm sure Anya wouldn't mind lending you hers. Would you, Anya?"

"Give it back," Anya snapped. She tried to snatch it back but he was taller than her and had longer arms. "Give it _back_, Patil." Anya knew that it was futile to try and seize it back from him, but she kept trying, ignoring the laughter that broke out among the boys.

"Fine, take it." Robin held out the book in his hands, taunting her. Anya studied his face for a moment and then reached out to take the textbook from his hands only to have him throw it over her head to Gregory Mallory. Out of the corner of her eyes, Anya saw Kit Bebbington, the tallest of them all, shifting his weight uncomfortably behind the rest of them.

"Err...maybe we should just go," said Kit. "Just give her the book back."

"She thinks she's better than us, Kit," complained Robin, looking at the gangly redhead quizzically. When he fixed his gaze back on Anya, his dark blue eyes were blazing. "You heard what she said. We're all a bunch of pompous arses, according to her. Well, if you think your Lyceum is so much better, why aren't you there instead of here?"

The plump brunette looked at him pointedly. Her grey eyes were shady with controlled fury. "The only reason I'm here," she began, lips quivering with anger, "is because my dad died last month and the only living relative I have are in England." Taking their silence into her advantage, Anya swung about and grabbed hold of the textbook in Gregory's chunky fingers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend." She walked in a self-aggrandizing way past a flock of girls she recognized as her room mates. _Stupid, stupid boys! _She ranted in her head.

Watching the scene before her, Adele Reed glared at the Ravenclaw boys. "Why were you lot picking on her?" The boys were studying the green grass just a bit too closely. "Go on then, why were you bullying her?"

"She said Hogwarts was stupid, that's why!" cried Robin as he returned the glare.

"Yeah!" Gregory seconded. "I can't stand people who've got a superiority complex."

* * *

If there was anything in this world Anya could always turn to, it was books. When she was younger, she had always read herself bedtime stories at night, to keep from falling asleep as she waited up for her father to come back from the hospital where he worked. Her first book, a pop-up book of The Gigantic Turnip, could still be found in the depths of her bookshelves.

There had been little magic as she grew up. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father was a highly respected neurosurgeon, leaving Anya at home with her nanny Baba Ina most of the time. There was love in the household though, Anya remembered, smiling as she fingered the picture frame in her hand. It was the only magical photograph of her parents that she knew of. Father had been wary of everything magical and all too eager to whisk away her mother far from the Wizarding World. When she died, Dr Lev Ivanovich had been devastated but he raised his daughter as best he could. Their home had been grand – lavishly decorated with the finest antique furniture that were as uncomfortable as they were beautiful and fresh flowers from the nearby Srednoi Market. The only time Anya came into contact with anything magical were the two weeks she spent with Aunt Ekaterina and her family during summer and even that came with a great many protocols. Although Apparition rules were not as strict as the ones set for Muggles, there was always a lot of paperwork to be sent back and forth to the Ministry beforehand.

And then she had gotten her letter. Anya's smile grew wider as she picked up another photograph. It was her group of friends in The Lyceum after their mid-terms last year. Katya, Masha and Olga. Right before the accident.

She had been in class when it happened. It was Common Spells – _Charms_ as they called it here, Anya corrected with a grimace. Professor Izutkin had only started to teach them the proper wand movements needed for a duplication spell but they had been interrupted by the Headmaster, Professor Gregorev.

Anya remembered that she watched the hushed exchange between them curiously and when Professor Gregorev beckoned her to come, the words that he spoke did not take her by surprise, although her reaction to it did. There was a look in his eye that foretold the news. She cried for a week.

"Anya," a crisp, female voice said, breaking her out of her daydream. "If you don't get a move on, you'll be late for History of Magic." Long blonde hair swished as Adele whirled on her feet and strode out the door.

With a sigh, Anya took her parchments and textbook and followed suit.

* * *

"You again," Sirius Black said distastefully, as if he had just bit something particularly bitter. There were few seats left in the classroom and the only row left completely empty was the one that Anya Volkova had chosen – the second row. Sirius wasn't blind, he had noticed how even Ravenclaws avoided her like the plague.

"Me again," she agreed in a bored tone of voice. Anya did not even lift her head from the thick novel on the table to glance at him. It wasn't disinterest that kept her from glancing his way – she wasn't blind and could see that he was a very good-looking boy. Maybe the best she'd seen in all her life. She'd even say that he was better looking than Sergei, the Head of Class in Lyceum's 4th Grade. Anya didn't look at him because every time she did, she would want to wring his head and toss him on the floor like a sack of potatoes. What a curse to be born Russian and fat, she thought, feeling annoyed.

"Mind if we sit here?" It was another boy who had spoken. A bespectacled boy with unbelievably messy black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He wore a smooth smile on his face.

She sighed noisily. "If you insist."

"I _told_ you she was rude," the brick wall muttered to his friend, Specs. He sat down next to her but was careful not to even brush his robes against hers. Sirius had all but forgotten the night that he had first met the fleshy Russian girl – until he saw her again a few weeks ago during the Sorting. Her grey eyes had caught his in the Great Hall and he had felt a rush of remorse. _Don't be daft, Sirius, _he had scolded himself as he glared into his plate, _what do you have to be sorry for? Father said Blacks don't have to be sorry for anything. We're practically nobles after all._ With that, he nodded to himself and continued to look glum for the remainder of the night.

"She can hear you, mate." Specs replied in equally low tones. Sirius mumbled something inaudible to which Specs snorted. Then, he cleared his throat loudly and said, "I'm James. James Potter."

Anya looked up for the first time, meeting James' hazel eyes. "I'm Anya Volkova." She shook his extended hand formally and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She noted his surprised expression with great interest. _He must be astonished I didn't turn into a chimaera and bite his head off_, she thought sarcastically.

"Likewise," he said affably, returning the smile with his own easy grin. His gaze drifted to the novel on her table – _The Splinching of Jubbly Bongos_ and James crinkled his nose. "What's that you're reading?" Anya held up the book with one hand, waiting for his reaction. "But that's a _Muggle_ book," James said slowly, as if explaining this to a child.

"Really? What a revelation, I didn't know," replied Anya in a sharp tone, putting the book down with a '_bang_' on the table. Her eyes met his but the friendliness had all but disappeared – replaced by an icy defiance instead. If there was one thing that could guarantee you a spot on Anya Volkova's 'bad side' it was to hold Muggles in low esteem. She was very nearly one herself.

"Sorry. That came out wrong," He looked guilty. "I just didn't know any pureblood who read Muggle literature."

"Well, _I_ do," she answered. "Oh, and just in case you're one of those pureblood snobs, you probably would want to know that I'm half-blood." She was glad that Professor McGonagall entered the classroom just then, ending the conversation.

* * *

Back in the room, Anya was quiet as a mouse as she read the novel. It had been the last book her father had bought for her and was part of a Muggle fantasy series, but the "magical world" depicted in it mirrored the actual Wizarding world so well, something Anya found out during her stay at her aunt's. They read it together on nights when he wasn't needed at the hospital. Anya had put off reading the last chapter since his death and chose instead to keep returning to the first page, savouring each printed letter and remembering how her father had done the voices.

A low giggling startled Anya and reminded her that she was not alone. The medium-sized room was second home to the four other girls who were now sitting by the window and eating chocolate. The giggle had come from Rosalind Holt – a blonde girl, tallest of them all. She was pretty, Anya thought. Her blonde hair fell in waves up her waist looking soft to the touch. Her eyes were a bit peculiar – a sort of dull mossy green but when she smiled, it looked pretty too.

"Want some?" Abigail held out a pack out colourful chocolates as she stepped into the room. She had been the only one who talked to Anya and even that was rare. She had blonde hair too but it wasn't as impressive as Rosalind's. Abigail's hair was darker and tied in a messy bun during the day.

"Thanks," said Anya as she took a few. The other girls – Adele, Iris and Rosalind - stood up and made their way to the door.

"Come on, Abby. We're going down to the Hall for dinner." Iris strode by Anya and pulled Abigail along. "Coming, Anya?" She arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Err…sure." Anya left her book under her pillow and followed the girls at a distance behind them. In the Great Hall she sat down next to Abigail Sutton, figuring that the quiet Muggleborn was the safest bet out of the whole lot.

"I wonder what's for afters." Abigail tapped her fingers against the wood table, furrowing her brows as if in deep thought. Her question was not left unanswered for long as a moment later, the puddings appeared. The spread for a normal day's dinner was never as plentiful as that first day but delicious nonetheless. "Yum! Apple crumble, my favourite!" She scooped it up and topped it with vanilla ice cream.

Anya hadn't had a chance to decide what to eat when an owl – black feathers with ominous yellow eyes – flew in and dropped a parcel on her lap. "It's here!" she screeched, ripping into the brown packaging enthusiastically. The pygmy owl was hers – newly bought by her Aunt Ekat from a store in London. Anya was – _is_ – a cat person but Persei had been quarantined while they were crossing the border into England and Aunt Ekat had insisted that an owl would be more 'practical'. Tossing the wrapping paper aside, Anya sighed as she admired the novel in her hands. Whoever said happiness couldn't be bought obviously had never had the pleasure of purchasing a really good book, she decided.

"Jubbly Bongos and the Scottish Beavers," Rosalind read, tilting her head slightly as she did. "I never heard of it."

"Jubbly Bongos!" Adele was all but screaming. "Jubbly. Bongos. You have _got_ to be kidding me!" She grabbed the book from Anya's hands and turned it over, skimming the synopsis briefly. For a nanosecond, Anya could only stare at the petite girl in shock. Then she reacted.

"Give it back, Adele," growled Anya, snatching it from Adele's long, thin fingers. "What's it to you what I read anyway?"

"H.R.R. _Reed_?" Adele prompted. "Adele _Reed_?" When Anya didn't appear to have caught on, she sighed. "For god's sake, Anya, this horrible excuse for a writer --" Adele tapped the picture of the author on the back jacket of the book from across the table. "-- is my father. Merlin, I can't escape from that man. Ever!"

"He's your father?" Anya was more than just a little sceptical. Could this perfect looking blonde girl actually be related to the great H.R.R. Reed? Maybe the other girl was just pulling her leg.

"Yes," Adele replied impatiently.

"I don't believe you." Anya's downturn lip was curved in a condescending smile. She' probably lying, she thought as she watched the other girl's facial expression change from bizarre to anger.

"The way I see it, there's only two reason people lie. To cover up something stupid they did or to brag and I don't see a point in either when it comes to my Dad."

"Oh." Anya was quiet for awhile, contemplating if she should believe the girl. Adele's emerald green eyes were shining determinedly back at hers. Deciding to trust her, Anya said, "In that case, could you please get me an autograph?"

Adele shook her head in dismay, moaning into the sleeves of her robe. "Why, Merlin? Why?"

"I don't know what you're on about," said Anya, taking Adele's dramatic reactions personally. "I think he's great. Jubbly Bongos is a real character."

"He was named after my _cat_," Adele retorted, rolling her eyes. She took another hard look at Anya and gave a quiet sigh. "I'll get you the signature by the next owl."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Anya leaned over the table and forced-hugged Adele, not caring that the ice cream was now smeared on her robes.

"Welcome," murmured Adele in blank surprise when the other girl released her. She was hoping that the Russian girl would be friendlier as the term went on, but she didn't think that Anya would be _this_ friendly. Iris and Rosalind were looking at them with amused expressions on their faces.

"So your dad's a writer?" Abigail broke the silence first. She posed the question to Adele but her eyes were fixed on Anya who was goofily breathing in the smell of the book. Never in her life had she seen someone so...odd as Anya. The girl presented herself in a very cold, snarky way but Abigail suspected it was just a thick exterior, meant to ward off outsiders. Abigail always made it a point to look for the best in people.

"Yes, you could say that," Adele replied dryly. "He writes fantasy, mostly. Gets his ideas from my mom. She's a witch. The Jubbly Bongos series is his best work so far. I think it was in the bestseller's list for awhile."

"What's it about?" Iris's musical voice asked. Adele jerked her shoulders.

"It's about this fantasy world but when you read it, you'll find that it's actually a lot like ours. There are wizards and all these magic schools. Jubbly is teenage wizard who goes on missions, helping to save the world and all that." Anya said it without looking up from the book. She wasn't sure if she should read it now since technically, she hadn't finished reading the previous book yet. It was killing her – the need to know what would happen to her favourite hero next, but although her heart was pounding furiously with excitement, she couldn't help but notice the intense sorrow that now spread through her veins. _Would I betray him if I read this, _she asked herself. The pain she tried so hard to smother was crawling its way back up to the surface.

"How on earth did you find these books?" asked Adele, curious. "I didn't know he had a following in Russia."

"He didn't," said Anya. She willed herself to stop staring at the front cover and met Adele's gaze. "My dad buys – I mean, bought them for me when he was in London for a conference. He didn't really know how to explain the Magical World to me so he used to buy me all these novels about magic and we'd read them together." Her collection of books, alphabetically shelved by Aunt Ekat, consisted for the most parts – of fantasy novels.

"Oh." Adele could have kicked herself but she really didn't know what else to say.

Rosalind narrowed her eyes at Anya. She didn't like the way this was going. The girl had been rude and now just because of some stupid book, they were friends? "If you were thinking of apologizing for being rude to us, now would be a good time." Her words were razor-sharp and not at all friendly.

"I think I'm all set, but thanks anyway," said Anya smoothly. Apologies were not her forte, so to speak. She had felt guilty for losing her temper with Adele and Abigail but the words were too heavy to roll off her tongue.

"It's okay." Adele shrugged her narrow shoulders again. "I think it's about time this cold war ended."

The girls were soon interrupted by Professor Flitwick who was swatting the students with his wand. "Off to bed, all of you. Stop giggling like a gaggle of geese and off to bed!" As Anya walked up the Ravenclaw Tower, she thought that things might not be so bad after all.

}-i-{

For one Sirius Black, Hogwarts was a home away from home. He had never noticed just how suffocated he felt in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place until he stepped inside this great old castle and realised that no looming voice was going to reprimand him for wanting to sleep late, no hands will be raised against him for having a laugh.

"All right mate?" James raised an eyebrow quizzically at his newfound friend.

"Great." Sirius grinned in reply, showing perfectly straight teeth.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and a rainy one at that. In the spacious dorm room, the boys lay on their beds, watching the clouds pouring. "Did your parents go bonkers after you told them you were in Gryffindor?"

Sirius turned to look at the boy who had spoken – Peter Pettigrew. A small boy with mousy brown hair and more than a little excess weight. He smirked inwardly, thinking that he bore an uncanny resemblance to that girl (Anna was it?). As a reply, he gave the boy a pointed look and said, "I think the Howler two days ago describes what Mother felt quite well actually. Father...well, he's more of a physical being." Absently he rubbed the spot above his left knee – a scar was there underneath his robes. A direct result of his father's anger. "Let's go for a walk," he said absently.

"Where to?" Remus looked up from the yellowing parchment.

"I don't know..." mused Sirius, smiling wickedly. "I'm feeling quite hungry though."

"Dinner's a few hours away," said Peter, pointing out the obvious.

"I know that." Sirius clicked his tongue in annoyance. "But a castle as big as Hogwarts...there's sure to be a large kitchen somewhere..."

James shot up from his bed instantly, wearing a devilish grin that matched Sirius's. "Mister Black, I like the way you think."

"Thank you Mister Potter. Now if you ladies would like to join us..."

Peter hesitated for a second before standing as well. "I could use a snack."

"Remus?" prompted James.

The lanky boy looked at his three dorm mates for a while before sighing. "All right, I suppose I could use a study break."

"Excellent."

And so they trotted down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower, chatting away as they made their way to the Great Hall. Sirius had figured that if the food was served in the Hall, it was probably prepared somewhere nearby as well. They kept talking as they walked, turning into every possible corner and checking every crevice without even realising it.

"What are you lot doing?" A curious voice asked. Turning around, the boys saw that they were being stared at by a group of girls. The one who spoke was an athletic-looking one with short black hair.

"What's it to you?" snapped Sirius, glaring at the girl.

"We were just trying to find the kitchens," Peter supplied helpfully. He didn't like trouble and was not looking for one now, only weeks after the first day of class.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" A blonde girl with the straight hair shrugged her narrow shoulders. "It's down that staircase." She pointed to a secluded staircase on the side of the Hall. "We were just there."

"Thanks," said James appreciatively. He recognized them from Ravenclaw and wondered why they were in the kitchens. His dad had told him the Hufflepuff's common room was near the kitchens, not the Ravenclaw's. "Why were you there?"

"Oh, I don't know," said a girl James recognized as Anya. She was the one who had snapped at him in McGonagall's Transfiguration class. "What else would a student do in the kitchen? Gee, that's a _really_ tough question."

"We all know what _you_ were doing, Anna," retorted Sirius bitingly. He let his gaze study her form slowly, deliberately, sneering inwardly as he saw her squirming. "Stuffing your face again eh? Careful there, you're looking more whale than cow these days." Peter shuffled his feet awkwardly, diverting his eyes to take a sudden interest in the wet grounds.

"First of all, the name is _Anya._ That's A-N-Y-A, if you can't spell." The girl started walking closer and closer. James and Remus had the common sense to inch backwards but Sirius stood his ground, smirking down at the shorter girl. He noticed uncomfortably that she was blinking a little too rapidly, more than a normal person would. Merlin, did he make her _cry_? "And second of all," she paused, and tried to think of a second point.

"Second of all, Anya's not the least bit fat and even if she _was,_ fat can be lost and gained, you miserable twit," continued the blonde girl, narrowing her bright green eyes. "Stupidity however, you must live with forever." She took hold of Anya's hand and started to walk away.

"Huh," snorted Sirius, rolling his eyes at his friends. "She's either blind or completely crackers!" He felt the tug deep inside him and felt annoyed again. _It's not guilt, its just hunger,_ he told himself.

"Completely crackers, I'd say." James nodded and then nudged Sirius on the shoulders. "They did tell us where the kitchens were..."

Their laughter echoed off the walls as they made their way down the staircase. Remus remained rooted for a second longer, stealing a look of regret in Anya's direction. "Coming, Remus?" He started at the voice, finding Sirius's gaze locked onto his.

"Yeah." He nodded and followed behind them, grinning widely. He had friends now, and friends – they always come first.

**a/n: _ did you like it? hate it? thought it was so-so? just please tell me what you think!~ :)) thankss!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Year Three in Hogwarts**

A/N & Disclaimer : Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to JK Rowling. Thanks to my sister for the beta-ing.

* * *

Summer was coming to an end faster than she could have imagined. The normally quiet household of Mr. and Mrs. Lane was bustling with life. Anya had enjoyed her summer immensely. She had Floo-ed over to the Reeds for a week and had the chance to see her favourite author, Adele's dad, in his element.

"Anya!" Thomas called out as he strode past her open door. "Mum said to finish packing faster and go down for breakfast. Something about sausage."

Anya smiled and with a single, fluid motion closed her large leather trunk firmly shut. To think that in just a few hours, she'd be in the Hogwarts Express! While she loved her Aunt and Uncle greatly, she also thought them a little histrionic at times. There were times that Anya thought she would suffocate from being – well, fussed over. Even after 2 years, Aunt Ekat still thought Anya would break if they talked about her father.

"Anya!" Thomas's voice was impatient now and Anya looked up to see he was frowning down at her from the door.

"Coming, coming," she muttered and followed after him.

The kitchen was decorated with rainbows and colourful handprints – Thomas's when he was younger. "Sausage, dear?" Aunt Ekat piled them on a plate and handed them to her. "Losing weight again, I see. Eat up, eat up, we don't want people thinking I don't feed you do we?" She continued mumbling to herself as she served Thomas.

"Hmm..." Anya said incoherently as she ate.

The train station had been packed with people – Muggles, Hogwarts students and their parents. Uncle George had something important to do this morning so she and her older cousin Thomas – a fourth year now – were dropped off in front of the station and had to endure the painfully humiliating tearful goodbyes of Aunt Ekat there.

"After you," Thomas nudged her gently. He had grown significantly and was no longer the lean boy he had been. Thanks to the ungodly hours of Quidditch practices, Thomas was now quite built. Anya shoved her trolley into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 casually, trying not to attract the attention of the Muggles around her. She always found it odd that they never noticed loads of people disappearing behind a seemingly solid brick wall.

Once inside, both cousins looked around anxiously for any sign of their friends but they had arrived early and the only ones there were some sullen looking first years. "Lane, you're here early," an amused voice said from behind them. Anya didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Sirius. "Manage to go to the Cannon's match last week?"

"Black!" Thomas clapped the younger boy's shoulder enthusiastically. They were both in the Quidditch team – Thomas a Seeker and Sirius the sometimes-Beater. "Yea, Dad took me and Derrick. I saw Potter there too but he said your mum went bonkers and didn't let you go."

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, throwing a glance at Anya out of the corner of his eyes. "She's gone mental. I reckon it was because the book list came and she saw I was taking Muggle Studies."

"You're kidding!" His great blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Still stuck on the pureblood mania, eh? Well, you missed out on a great game!"

"So I heard," said Sirius dryly.

"I'm going to get myself a compartment, Thomas," interrupted Anya. She had grown up watching ice hockey and tennis – Muggle sports that these two probably haven't even heard of and she herself wasn't keen on – and still had trouble wondering what exactly about Quidditch that was so interesting. As far as she could tell, team sports were stupid because it was just people fighting over a bloody ball. Quidditch was almost worse somehow because there were more balls and mortal danger on top of that, when you factor in the flying and the bludgers. "I'll see you at school." She sauntered off, not waiting for a reply.

In the train, almost all the compartments were empty owing to the fact that she had arrived here almost an hour earlier. Choosing one that was close to the entrance of the platform, Anya sat down but she wasn't alone for a minute before a familiar face burst into the compartment.

"Anya," Rosalind acknowledged quietly as she sat down. Her blonde hair was a lighter colour but the same couldn't be said of her usually fair skin which had now taken a healthy golden glow. They had never _clicked_ at Hogwarts with each thinking the other stuck-up. Anya, who had grown up detesting her looks and second guessing her appearance, had been envious of Rosalind's beautiful features but loathed the girl's superficiality.

"Hi, Rose," replied Anya. She struggled to find a common topic for both of them to talk about but came up empty. Before she could strike up a conversation about the weather, the door to the compartment slid open revealing a short girl with frizzy brown hair and round glasses.

"Rose, you forgot your purse in the car," said the girl, handing over a pink leather bag. "Mum and Dad send their love. I've got to go for Prefects Duty. Bye Rose, Anya."

"Bye Jane," said Anya, smiling amicably. Jane Holt was the older sister to Rosalind and to Anya's mind, the complete opposite of her too. Where Rosalind seemed to be more self-involved, Jane was Hogwart's do-gooder. Last year she had earned Ravenclaw 50 points for her work in the efforts to raise funds for St. Mungo's Ward for Spell Damages. Jane was also a Prefect since last year and will probably be Head Prefect next year. "I still can't believe you two are related," she mused absently. Hearing her own voice, Anya winced. She always had a problem with not filtering her thoughts.

"Me neither," Rosalind replied. She appeared undisturbed so Anya let a small sigh of relief escape her. "She's the Smart One. I'm the Pretty One."

"You are mighty pretty," offered the brunette. Pretty was a bit of an understatement to describe Anya but she didn't want to boost the other girl's ego too much. Anya had, in fact, been resentful of Rosalind's good looks through out their First Year and even now when she had lost much of that 'baby fat'.

"I know," she said. Even though the words sounded egotistical, the look in Rosalind's eyes were resigned, cheerless, and even a little annoyed. Realising her own vulnerability, she immediately and loudly cleared her throat. "So, err...Adele told me you stayed at her place for a bit. How was her Dad? Was he really as bonkers as she said?"

"Worse!" Anya admitted with a chuckle. "He kept asking me about Russia and the Mafia. I think he's got inspiration for his next book – Jubbly Bongos and the Tsar's Tomb."

}-i-{

* * *

}-i-{

Sirius Black was early. After a disastrous summer made worse by the untimely owl, he had decided it was best if he escaped the house earlier. And so he made the decision to come to King's Cross by himself and took off for the station earlier this morning. The bruise on his forehead from the book that his mother had chucked at him yesterday was still sore and he rubbed at it absently as he waited for the arrival of even one of his best friends.

"Oy!" A heavy thud clapped on his back startled Sirius and he jumped at the touch. He turned into the grinning face of Remus Lupin – a pale boy with soft grey eyes. "Been here long?"

Sirius returned the smile and nodded to Remus' father before saying, "An hour or so." In truth, he had trudged his way to the train station at the break of dawn – panting as he lugged his trunk during the 20 minutes walk.

"Let's get our regular compartment then, shall we?" Turning around, Remus said in a lower voice to his parents, "So this is it. Err...g'bye Mum – _oof!"_ Mrs. Lupin had crushed her only son to her chest tightly, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "_Mum!_"

"All right, all right," Mrs. Lupin slowly released Remus, brushing away the tears. "Now, you be good there, you hear me? Don't be causing trouble for Dumbledore anymore than you should."

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Lupin," Sirius flashed a devilish grin to the middle-aged woman. "I'll make sure he gets into just the right amount of trouble. Won't I Remus?"

"That would depend on your definition of 'the right amount'," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye, son," Mr. Lupin said in a constrained voice, patting Remus on the back softly. "Don't forget to owl us in between your escapades. If there's anything...we're just an owl away."

"I know," Remus smiled. "We have to go but I'll owl you tomorrow!" He waved at his parents as Sirius dragged him towards the train. They haven't taken more than ten steps though when a rough hand caught and firmly held Sirius by his jacket.

"What the –," The obscene word that had threatened to escape him were hushed when Sirius turned to find himself facing Orion Black – his father. "Father."

"Sirius," said the man evenly. His hands were cold where it grazed the boy's neck. "Is this your friend?"

"Err, yes," Sirius nodded. "This is um...Remus. Lupin."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Remus extended his hands to shake Mr. Black's unoccupied ones.

"Hmm..." Sirius's father made a noncommittal sound low in his throat, not even glancing at Remus. "Would you excuse us?"

"Sure," Remus shot Sirius a look but the boy evaded his gaze expertly. "I'll save you a seat inside, Sirius." Walking away, he glanced back at them and saw that father and son were joined by a harsh looking woman and also a younger, leaner version of Sirius who Remus suspected was his younger brother. It was strange, Remus thought, that he had never seen Sirius's family before today.

"You foolish boy," Walburga Black began in a hushed voice. She had a pale complexion, brown almond-shaped eyes and would look approachable if it was not for the pout she kept fixed on her lips. "What were you thinking, leaving for the station without telling us?" Her voice was low but it was vibrating with anger. Orion placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You're a Black, son," said Orion. He released Sirius's jacket and whirled the 13-year-old to face him. "You will always do what is expected of you, you understand me?" Sirius nodded meekly, staring blankly over his father's shoulders. James Potter was standing there – staring at him. The look in his eyes said it all – _You all right mate?_ Sirius blinked once to signal 'yes'. "Regulus will be in your care until the train reaches Hogwarts, do you understand?" Sirius nodded again.

It was funny, he thought, that when face-to-face with his father he was the exact opposite of what a Gryffindor should be. _Gryffindors are brave_. Sirius had told this to Regulus many times over but right now, he knew he was a coward.

"Good. Now kiss your mother goodbye. We'll pick you and your brother up from the station for your Christmas vacation." Orion patted Regulus on the head absently as he walked back slowly. Walburga kissed her two sons on the cheek formally and followed after her husband.

"Come on, you slug," Sirius pushed Regulus in front of him, livid that he was now stuck with baby-sitting his younger brother. "If you're sitting with me, you'd better be quiet, hear me?" Regulus didn't answer, walking alongside Sirius in silence.

Sliding open the door to the compartment they usually sat in, Sirius was started to find not Remus nor James but Rosalind Holt and Anya Volkova – two Ravenclaw _girls_ who he considered to be a bit on the _unfriendly _side.

"Need help?" Rosalind asked, arching her eyebrows questioningly. Sirius frowned and opened his mouth. In the absence of finding words to say, he closed them again. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are _they_?" Regulus asked, mimicking the frown on Sirius's regal face involuntarily. "Are these your friends, Sirius?"

"Certainly not!" Anya scoffed, looking now at the young boy. He was definitely a first-year, she decided. He was thin, but tall-ish, reminding her of Sirius when he was 11 – sulky and broody. Actually, this boy was even sulkier and broodier. "Like I'd be friends with a mangy _durak_ like him!"

"Glad we're finally on the same page, Anya," Sirius replied acidly. He looked her up and down deliberately, enjoying the flush that appeared on her cheeks. "And it looks like you've finally lost half that weight you've been carrying around. We might have to downgrade you from a harpoon to a crossbow."

No longer able to contain her anger, Anya stood up and whipped out her wand, pointing it in Sirius's face threateningly. "One more word and I swear I'll have your face turned into a toad's!" Her voice trembled but it didn't make it any less menacing.

Regulus inched closer to his brother but was pushed away abruptly. "Sirius, I think she means it," he whispered to Sirius.

The older boy's handsome face didn't flinch, instead his lips curved upwards in his legendary devil-may-care grin. "Let's see some spells then, O initiator of idiocy." His right hand fumbled noiselessly in his pocket – trying to grab hold of his own wand.

Narrowing her grey eyes, Anya tried desperately to think of a hex good enough to rid her of this pestilence once and for all but found her mind empty. To buy herself some time, she said, "As you wish, O dean of dubiety." _Curse you_, she thought to herself, _just when I needed a good comeback!_ Much to her relief, a hand pressed itself onto her wand and pushed it down.

"I'm sure my friend here deserved it but could you perhaps excuse his miserable arse just this once?" said Remus Lupin in a light tone.

"Oy!" Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow. "What are you doing, mate? I can handle this." Remus ignored him completely, looking only at Anya.

"Take better care of your _pet_ next time, Remus," said Anya crossly, pocketing her wand. Rosalind let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed in the compartment.

Sirius laughed suddenly, tapping Remus on the back as he began to walk away. "Hear that mate? You've got a furry little problem!" The brown-haired boy turned back and gave her a small smile as if to say 'see what _I _have to put up with'.

"That was scary," Rosalind commented as Anya sat back down. She had been as still as a statue watching the exchange between Sirius and Anya and was now feeling very much the fool.

"Hmm...." Anya muttered moodily, slumped in the comfortable sofa. The time on the clock said 10:40 a.m. so Adele was due here at any moment.

"I'm here! I'm here!" As if on cue, petite, blonde and beautiful Adele slid the entrance of the compartment with poise. A huge goofy grin was plastered on her heart-shaped face. Noticing the dark look on Anya's face, her expression changed quickly into one of concern. "What happened?"

"Sirius. Sodding. Black. That's what," grumbled Anya, puffing her round cheeks up intentionally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except the characters that you don't recognize. The rest belong to JK Rowling. :)

**Chapter Four**

"I swear on Merlin's beard, if you don't get up right this _second_, I'll hex you beyond oblivion." Anya was alarmed by Adele. She was pretty with long blonde hair that could probably be nicer if it wasn't caught up in little tangles near the end and had the most pleasant voice Anya had heard. But right now normally soft spoken Adele was speaking in dangerously low tones. Anya sat up straight immediately, plastering a smile on her face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she called out, jumping out of the bed. Adele was dressed in her black school robes and was tying the blue tie around her neck. "Are we late?"

"It's _only_ seven-thirty, Anya," Iris muttered sarcastically as she walked past, looking sharp in her black robes as well. In fact, it seemed like everyone in the dorm was dressed except for her.

Throwing on her black school robes, Anya hurriedly brushed her hair. It had grown again, she thought in annoyance, and was now a little bit lower than her shoulders. Having long hair didn't suit her – she found it cumbersome to brush every morning so her ends were always a little straggly. Glancing in the mirror, Anya was satisfied with what she saw. It would be optimistic to the point of foolishness for her to hope to look even remotely like Adele or Rosalind, not that Anya wanted to be thin, blonde and beautiful. She was more…resigned. She would never look like her mother (or Aunt Ekat) and that was that. "I'm ready!" she called out, stepping out of the bathroom.

"About time," muttered Rosalind, who was leaning against the wall near the door looking as perfect as always. Unlike Adele who was very pretty in a sweet, almost childlike way, Rosalind was drop-dead gorgeous in a very noticeable way.

"Let's go!" chirped Adele cheerfully, linking her hands through Anya's. The five of them made their way down to the Great Hall quickly.

"Trying out for Quidditch again this year, McKinley?" said a hoarse, slightly high-pitch voice. The girls turned around to see Robin Breedlove and Nanthakumar Patil walking behind them. Robin was an alternate Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team last year but since Angus Wragg graduated Hogwarts, he was probably going to be a permanent. At thirteen, he was rather handsome but Anya thought him somewhat overconfident. Plus, his voice was starting to sound funny.

"I think so," replied Iris, shrugging. "There's a few positions open, aren't there? Two Chasers and one for Keeper?"

"No," said Robin, grimacing. "Koomson's making us all try out again. Says we shouldn't be too lax and take things for granted."

"Oh." Iris grinned appreciatively. That means her favourite position – the Seeker, was available! "That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, maybe for you," he grumbled, moving past the girls with Nantha trailing behind him.

}:i:{

There was no room for mistakes. Peter Pettigrew crouched behind the cool stony column, eyeing the Slyherins that were coming out of the dungeon door. _Don't move, don't fidget, and don't even breathe_, Sirius had said with casual pat on his back that sent him stumbling forward a couple of steps. Remus usually did the reconnaissance work but he was feeling 'under the weather' today and so here he is. _Identify the subject; remove him from the general public_. That was his task.

A few minutes passed before the _subject_ appeared. The pasty white boy with slimy black hair was usually unaccompanied and today was no different, making Peter's task all the easier. He was busy reading a textbook while walking, his nose just about touching the pages. There were two other Slytherins behind him, Peter noticed. He gulped. Lifting his wand, his wands trembled slightly as he performed the spell that tore at Severus Snape's leather bag making the other boy curse out loud.

"Stupid Muggle bag," said Severus, leaning down to pick up the items that dropped – a few pieces of parchment, quills and a bottle of ink. He fixed the bag with a quick gesture of his hands and started again. Peter sighed in relief. His job was done.

In the Great Hall, a skinny, tall boy with untameable black hair was hiding behind an armoured suit. The Hall's antechamber was a perfect ambush point. And there was no room for mistakes.

"Here he comes," whispered Sirius, who was standing behind a statue. "He's alone. Good work, Peter."

"On my count," replied James, running a hand through his hair with a grin at his best friend. "One, two, _three!_" The two boys leaped from their hiding places, surprising Severus.

"What have we here?" sneered Sirius, knocking the textbook out of Severus's hands. "Ickle Snivellus all on his own."

"Get a life, Black," snapped Severus, whipping out his own wand. He should have known it was a set-up. Even though the bag was Muggle-made, it was brand new. His father had only just bought it for him during the summer.

"Get a life, Black," mimicked the taller boy and then laughed ghoulishly. "Is that the best you can do? Let's see how good you are with curses then."

}-i-{

Lily Evans was laughing at an amusing remark Regan Paynter had made when she heard the noise. The girls stopped for a second, clearly surprised at the loud 'clang' that went off just moments earlier. "What was that?" whispered Prudence, clutching Regan's robe from behind.

"I don't know. Let's have a look, shall we?" Regan replied, a mischievous grin appearing at the edge of her lips. Prudence and Regan were both Muggleborns, like Lily herself. Prudence Ward was the daughter of Lord Edmund Ward and Regan was their housekeeper's daughter.

"I think we're wasting our times," said Katherine Adams dryly. She had curly brown hair that got frizzy and tended to stick up oddly. "It's probably the Marauders."

Ah yes, the Marauders. How could Lily have forgotten? It sounded like something the silly boys would be up to. She wasn't quick to judge, it's just a fact that ninety-nine percent of the time they were the culprit behind the crime. "It better not be them." Walking quickly past the other girls as she turned the corner, Lily bumped into Severus Snape, knocking him several steps backwards...and found herself in the line of fire of a very bright orange light.

"Oh, no!" groaned a voice she recognized all too well. Lily could feel her blood boiling under her pale skin and screamed loudly, not caring if it woke up Salazar Slytherin himself. She was seeing red and it wasn't just because her hair was strewn all over her face. James Potter had it coming for a long time now and normally she wouldn't stoop to his level to even think of revenge but with the large, pus-filled vesicles that were spreading along her arms, Lily Evans was going to get him and she was going to get him good.

}-i-{

Abigail Sutton didn't know what hit her. One moment she was walking – no, hopping – along the corridor and the next, she was jolted to the floor by an unseen force. And pain. Looking down, she merely grimaced at the sight of her leg. It was turning black and blue already with white spots appearing and disappearing quickly on the basis of the bruising.

"You idiot!" screeched Rosalind, coming forward to Abigail's side. Her green eyes were furrowed and full of concern. "What were you thinking, you brainless twit? Oh, _that's_ right. You _weren't_ thinking. Stupid Gryffindors, always rushing into things."

Adele and Anya were already in action, waving their wands in this and that directions to decrease the swelling of the fallen girl's leg to no avail.

"I'm so sorry," started Lily, panic evident in her voice. "I was aiming for Potter but he ducked and the hex must have hit Abigail. I know the counter-curse, if you'd let me do it."

"You've done enough," snapped Nantha and pushed the approaching redhead roughly by the shoulders. The contact made her wince as the pain from the oozing vesicles worsened. "We'll take her to the Hospital Wing."

"You better watch it, Patil," said James, coming to Lily's defence. She was flanked protectively by him and Sirius Black, wands at the ready. "She said it was a mistake."

"I don't need _your_ help, Potter." Lily glared at the bespectacled boy furiously. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid publicity stunts, none of this would have happened." Turning around, she quickly made her way to Severus Snape, who was standing uneasily at the side, a nasty burned gash on his hands. "You lot go on to breakfast, we'll be going to the Hospital Wing. I might have lost my appetite anyway." With a final look to James, Lily walked away with Severus.

"I'll go with you," offered Katherine quickly, following Lily from behind. Robin and Nantha trailed behind them slowly, one on each side of a limping Abigail.

"Tough luck eh, mate." Sirius rested his forearm on Peter Pettigrew's shoulders. It had seemed like a perfect plan to get back at Snivellus but it was all shot to hell. If only they had known in advanced who was coming down to the Hall...

"Better luck next time." James shrugged casually, leaning back against the cold stone wall. Sure, they were guaranteed a spot in Filch's afternoon detentions for the rest of the week and probably the next one too but you have to learn to cut your losses. There had been no casualty on their part so all in all, it was a good attempt at a prank. Next time, they just had to be more careful and perhaps it was best if Peter wasn't their only recon.

"Next time?" The boys turned to look at the girl who had spoken. "There will be a _next_ time? Are your skulls so thick that you never ever learn?"

"Well, that's not entirely true...we did learn to never ever curse Lily Evans. She's awfully handy with her wand."

"Agreed."

"Thank you for your concurrence, Mr Potter."

"You're quite welcome, Mr Black." The two boys bowed dramatically to each other with solemn faces.

"Enough!" Adele screeched, standing up from where she was previously kneeled and walked over to the boys. "Isn't it time you gormless prats stop with this ridiculous grudge and get a move on already? Knobheads!" She stomped away, the other girls hurrying after her but not without throwing great dirty looks at the two boys.

"That confirms it," said James, throwing a hand around Sirius' shoulders with a careless grin on his face. In the distance they could hear the shuffling of footsteps that could only mean Professor McGonagall was coming. "Ravenclaws are completely crackers!"

Sirius laughed, leaning back against the wall. It would be futile to run, anyone in their right mind would know this had Sirius and James stamped all over it. "No arguments there. A shame though, the best looking girl in Third Year is in that blasted house."

"I wouldn't say that." James grin turned into a impish smirk. "Lily Evans is not that bad to look at..."

"Sirius Black! James Potter!" The cry was loud enough to straighten both the young boys up but they did not bother to hide the amused grin on their faces. What was another detention anyway, to boys who have spent almost half their time in school doing exactly that?

A/N : Please R&R, even if its to say that I suck. :) Your time is much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

In red – reference to quote from Ash Redfern from the Night World series by LJ Smith

A/N : I realise that the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match is actually the last match of the season but for the purpose of this story, I made it to be the first.

--

She didn't see it at first. Anya's untrained eyes were fixed on the balls being tossed around the pitch as she listened intently to Adele's constant explanation on what was going on.

"You see that bloke over there?" She pointed at a grinning boy clad in red and gold robes. He was watching the sky very carefully, a bat at the ready. "Now, he's the Beater. You know what they do, don't you?"

"They knock bludgers around," replied Anya, taking her eyes off her cousin Thomas who missed being hit by a bludger by mere inches.

"Good." Adele sounded pleased and continued her lecture. There was a sudden wave of gasps and cries from the other side of the pitch, on the Gryffindor's side and she stopped. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know," murmured Rosalind, who was looking intently for the source of the outcries.

"There!" Abigail pointed suddenly to a spot near the Slytherin's seats where Robin was hovering. He hit a bludger with a loud 'crack!', sending it to Gryffindor Chasers James Potter and Thomas Lane. The Quaffle which was in Gryffindor's possession now returned to Ravenclaw.

"It's just Robin," complained Adele. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Abigail.

"No, you missed it." Abigail shook her head in frustration. "Right, look. That's one bludger right? There's the second one." She pointed at a far corner of the pitch where Finn Irving was knocking back a bludger which was flying towards his sister Eilin. Adele and Anya nodded their understanding. "Then what the bloody hell is that?"

The girls turned their heads in time to see a third bludger banging into a girl wearing blue robes and a mess of brown hair tumbling down. "Iris!" They yelled at the same time.

}-i-{

The match had been called off with no winner (even though Ravenclaw was leading sixty-thirty) and the girls made their way down to the grounds as quickly as they could, eager to see their injured friend.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Adele blurted out, grabbing hold of Robin's arm the moment they were in reach. He winced at the pressure but otherwise, didn't complain.

"We don't know," he replied darkly, shooting baleful looks at the Gryffindor team who were crouched on the opposite end of the pitch with Professor McGonagall. "Professor Flitwick took her to the hospital wing but they made us stay here."

"What happened?"

"I didn't even see it until it hit her." He shook his head and sighed. "Those Gryffindors better watch it. I'll kick the stuffing out of their –"

"Ahem."

"Sorry," Robin said quickly, not sounding apologetic at all. "I don't know where the third bludger came from but they're saying that we rigged the match, the bloody Gryffindors."

"What?" Anya exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief.

"They're saying we did this? Unbelievable!" Rosalind cried out at the same time.

"What's unbelievable is that you'll stoop this low just to win a match," said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was there. The one who had spoken was their team captain, Perseus Whitt, a tall, burly fellow with dark brown hair.

"Bite your tongue, Whitt," snapped Ursula Koomson, coming up behind Robin and placing her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the Ravenclaw Quiditch team surrounded her, forming a wing-shaped design. "It wasn't my team and you know it. The bludger hit our Chaser. Why in Merlin's name would we knowingly injure our own player, Whitt?"

"McKinley was just collateral damage, perhaps," retorted Derrick ____. "Or a minor setback in your heinous plan?"

"You can't be _serious_. You honestly think we had something to do with it?" Adele spoke up. Her blue eyes were huge, her expression the very picture of surprise.

"It did cross our minds a few times." Sirius walked slowly towards the blonde, a playful smirk on his lips. Despite the fact that he was just an alternate on the team, he was still proudly wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. "In fact, it seems to keep crossing them. Back and forth. We should put in a crosswalk."

Ursula threw her broom on the pitch and was ready to pounce on him, but Professor McGonagall stepped in just in time. "Stop this at once!"

"But Professor, they did it! I know they did!"

"Liar! It was you!" Shouts and accusations flew back and forth between the two teams before Professor McGonagall took out her wand and sent a piercing sound threw the air, making them all covering their ears with their hands.

"An inquiry has been filed, Ms Koomson, Mr Whitt. And until the results of it will be received, there will be no more Quidditch." She put up a hand to silence the protests from both houses and continued, "Professor Dumbledore has made this decision with the support of the Heads of Houses. I must say, I'm _very_ disappointed in all of you." Without another word, she turned sharply and walked off the pitch with Professor Flitwick half running behind her.

}-i-{

Approval. Rosalind Holt had always craved for it but never had the time to enjoy it. Born with the fairest blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was instantly loved by all who gazed upon her in her childhood and always fussed over by relatives. But for as long as she could remember, that was the only thing she was being told. How _lovely _her hair was. How _beautiful_ her eyes. How _soft_ her skin.

Until the time that she came to resent those words. The insult disguised as a compliment. Rosalind always felt that Jane got the better deal of it. She was clever, wise and always knew what to do. How she loathed family ordeals when she had to listen to Aunt Adelaide constant chatter about Jane's excellent piano skills, her remarkable grades (All E's!). When it came to Rose, Aunt Adelaide would nod her head earnestly and say that she would make a fine match for a reputable wizard one day. Fit for a fine Holt like herself. Like a cattle to be traded, Rosalind thought as she grimaced.

"No matter how long you sit there, your hair's going to be perfect you know," Anya remarked, arching her eyebrow in annoyance.

"There's nothing wrong in vanity, Anya. You should try it sometime," Rose replied in clipped tones, letting her brush drop with a clatter on the counter.

"I thought you came up here with me to get your transfiguration book, not to indulge your narcissistic ways."

Oh. "Yes, well." Rose picked up her books and quill. "Let's go then."

"And you better hope we're not late, either. After last week's game, I don't think McGonagall's going to be too happy with any of us," grumbled Anya as she led the way down the tower.

To her surprise, Professor Minerva McGonagall has yet to arrive and Anya took her seat next to Adele with a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin. I thought I was late."

Iris and Abigail were next to come in. Iris was only just discharged from the Hospital Wing this morning so the other girl had insisted on accompanying her to class, even though Iris had stubbornly maintained that she was fine.

"Ouch!" Iris yelped and clutched her ankle as a short mousy boy collided with her.

"S-S-sorry," stammered Peter, looking appalled. "I didn't realize you were still injured."

"Well, of course she is, you twit!" Nantha, who was sitting a few rows behind quickly came down the steps with a sneer. "Thanks to you lot, we've just lost our new Chaser. Way to go, Gryffindors."

"Still belting out that old tune are you, Nantha?" Sirius got up from his seat and smirked at the other boy. "Save it for the teachers because we're a bit tired from hearing it."

"You know, even though your house hasn't won the house cup in decades, but honestly, I never knew you'd stoop that low." Nantha's voice was low as he leaned in to Sirius. "Guess you're just a chip off the old block, eh mate? Your parents must be _so_ proud of you."

Sirius Black had never claimed to be a very patient person. In fact, he knew that he was impulsive almost to the point of destruction. But even he was shocked at the speed in which his fist made contact with Nantha's tanned face. Before he realised just what had happened, punches and curses were thrown about the class leaving it in utter chaos as Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped in looking ready to kill someone.

}-i-{

She had expected the punishment to be dreadful. After all, the whole class was basically shouting hexes and jinxes at each other. Even she had sent an immobilisation charm Lily's way, causing the redhead to fall a couple of steps down and bumping her head on the table.

But nothing could have prepared her for this. This was worse than awful. Anya gulped and clenched her fists tightly as he slid into the seat next to hers. What was supposed to be Adele's seat.

"Pleasure to work with you, _Anna_," Sirius Black said acidly, eyes narrowed but lips wide in a fake smile.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Anya muttered and turned away from him, gritting her teeth.

As punishment to their 'indescribable, horrid acts', the sadistic McGonagall had assigned them to work in pairs for the entire school year. Gryffindors with Ravenclaws. And it was just Anya's luck that she was paired with Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, she could work with. With Peter Pettigrew, the workload would fall largely on her shoulders but Anya was never one to shy away from a challenge. James Potter was slightly more bothersome but nothing compared her disdain of Sirius Black.

"First assignment!" The stern professor called out from her table at the front of the classroom. "Pages two fifty through page three hundred. A detailed essay on my desk next week."

The entire class groaned and Anya exchanged a painful look with Adele, who was seated with Lily Evans in the front row. "So, how should we do this?" Anya glanced at Sirius. He wore an annoyed expression on his face much like a cat who had just been rudely awaken from an afternoon nap.

"_We_ do nothing," she told him, smiling sweetly as she reached for her textbook. "_I_, however, have an essay to write. Excuse me."

* * *

A/N : Read and review if you liked it or hated it. :) Please~ Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The constant giggling coming from the nearby second-year Hufflepuffs were starting to get on Anya's nerves. She was putting in some extra hours at the Hogwarts Library writing the essay for Monday's Transfiguration class. When the three girls broke out in their nauseatingly shrill laughs, Anya lost her temper.

"Could you _please_ keep it down?" she hissed over her shoulder. To her complete and utter surprise, she was facing none other than Sirius Black. His black hair was perfectly tousled, and by the look of his scruffy and slightly soiled shirt, he had just returned from Quidditch practice. The years at Hogwarts had sat comfortable on him, even as he sat there with eyebrows raised mockingly. Anya thought disgustingly that he would look elegant in some old parchment.

She wished he was ugly. She wished looks didn't matter.

"Sorry, Anna," he replied easily. "I didn't realise we were too loud." With a casual nod to the girls, he got up and walked over to her table. "Need some help?"

"No," Anya replied angrily, snatching the parchment that he had taken for closer inspection. "I'm fine, thank you." When he didn't budge from her side, she gave up and looked up at him. "What do you want, Black?"

"I ran into Adele after practice and she told me you were here," he replied, and shrugged. "I thought I'd give you a hand with some of the work." That wasn't true. Sirius had left practice almost an hour early because he was tired of swinging at heavy metal balls. He had overheard Adele telling her friend (the small one with an elfin sort of face) that she was going to join Anna in the library and somehow, found himself heading in that same direction.

"You want to help?" Anya huffed, waving her wand about and sending the books to a small table near the counter. "You can start by leaving me bloody alone." Without another look, Anya marched out the door.

"Good Godric, quick someone fetch a Healer! I think I'm hallucinating." Grinning, Sirius turned to see Remus Lupin standing by the shelves with a deadpan expression on his pale face.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, then stopped and frowned. "Oh wait, I nearly forgot. You live here."

"Ha ha," Remus said dryly. "Very funny. I should be asking you that question. The last time you were here..." He snapped his book shut and wore a look of intense concentration. "I'm sorry, this must be your first time."

"Now who's the funny one?" Peering over Remus's shoulder, Sirius read the title of the book in his friend's hands – _Picayune Potions_ and chuckled. It wasn't a secret that Potions and Remus Lupin did not mix well together. He wasn't horrible at it – no, that would be Peter – but he wasn't exactly getting top marks either. They walked to an empty table and Sirius pulled up a chair across from Remus.

"Met up with Rosalind yet?"

Remus shook his head and grimaced. "We were supposed to do the essay together this afternoon but it appears something dreadfully important has come up since she was supposed to turn up an hour ago."

"At least your partner's not bad looking," Sirius quipped, thinking of Anna. She wasn't as overweight as she'd been a few years ago but was still far from the waiflike figures of her friends. Of course, her face was not entirely too bad to look at but Sirius saw no redeeming qualities in her since she was always scowling or snarling at him.

"Well, you can tell her yourself. She's right behind you." Remus stifled a chuckle at Sirius's alarmed expression. He had to hand it to her – Rosalind Holt did not become uncomfortable easily.

"Sorry, Remus," she said as she slid into the seat next to Sirius gracefully. "Professor Slughorn held me up after Potions. Apparently mine was a bit too...tart or something." She shrugged and cracked open the dusty textbook she had brought along with her. "So, shall we get started?"

}-i-{

At the end of Transfiguration class the following week, Anya Volkova strode towards the front desk purposefully, a long scroll of parchment rolled at her side. She had spent almost the entire weekend writing the essay and ended up having to write Sirius Black's name along with her own at the top of the parchment. Adele had only shrugged when she complained. "He did offer to help, didn't he?" she had reminded Anya.

"Ahh, Mr Black, Miss Volkova. Your essay?" The professor smiled thinly at them, a hand stretched out to retrieve the piece of parchment. She unrolled it and read briefly a few passages. "And you were involved in the process of writing this, Mr Black?"

"Yes, professor," replied Sirius, turning on his most charming grin. It never worked with McGonagall before, but it was always worth a try.

"Hmm..." The old witch rolled the parchment back and handed it to Anya with a disinterested look. "When you're ready to send in your _joined_ essays, I'll be in my office. In the meantime, five points each from Gryffindor _and_ Ravenclaw."

Anya left the classroom in a hurry, clutching her book bag as she evaded the crowds expertly. "Hey! Anna! Wait up!" She rolled her eyes and walked faster but it was lunch time and herds of students were making their way to the Great Hall and she was stuck behind a particularly burly seventh year who insisted on snogging his toad-faced girlfriend in the middle of the entrance. "Didn't you hear me?" panted Sirius from behind her.

"I thought you were talking to Anna." She sighed and whirled around, just in time to see Sirius looking at her in confusion. _Why can't he find other girls to annoy_, she thought in frustration. Every meeting with the boy left her either seething in anger or…well, seething in anger. Deciding it was quicker to get rid of him by talking, she asked, "What do you want, Black?"

"You heard her – we've got to write the bloody essay together." Seeing the exasperated look on her face, he continued, "Look, it's the last thing I want to do either but she's not going to stop until she's got us being chummy with each other." Catching himself in time, he added hastily, "Not that _that's_ going to happen, of course. But Gryffindor's already bleeding points and Ravenclaw isn't doing too well either." Sirius pointed one of his long, lean fingers towards the tally of the House Points. Typically, Slytherin was leading the race with Ravenclaw in second place and Gryffindor very close behind. As if on cue, the colourful pebbles flew out of the Ravenclaw canister and they were pushed down to third place.

Anya bit her lip, weighed the options in her head. As much as she hated the thought of working with him, he was right. "Fine," she spat out, giving in. "_Tak, _eight o'clock tonight, at the library. Don't be late." Unable to control her impatience, she shoved the blonde in front of her to the side without as much as an 'excuse me' and strode in to the Great Hall.

}-i-{

She wasn't a patient person. Hold-ups and excuses were scarcely tolerated, and never tolerated well. Waiting – and she was most definitely waiting now – had her temper increasing dangerously degree by degree towards an inferno. When she saw the dark figures walking up the stairs in a sloth-like manner, she blew her lid.

Sirius trudged his way back to the common room. His feet were aching and all he wanted to do at that point was to lie down in his bed and nod off. Detentions were usually meant to be done on Saturdays but Professor Slughorn was always a bit unusual. The disaster in today's Potion class had earned him one wiping every bottle and tube in the classroom.

"There you are!" The outcry startled him as he turned the next corner up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Looking up, Sirius saw a dishevelled brunette making her way to them and squinted his eyes to get a clearer view of who it was. "Where on earth have you been? We were supposed to write the essay together, you miserable dolt!"

Sirius groaned and ran a hair through his head. It had completely slipped his mind. "I forgot."

"Forgot? That's it? You _forgot?_" Anya clenched her fists and her teeth to keep from screaming. "Is that the most creative answer you've got?" Shaking her head, Anya flipped her hair away as she rummaged through her messenger bag. Finding the roll of parchment, she thrust it at Sirius. "Here's what I've got so far. Write your part and for Merlin's sake, get Remus to look it over will you?"

Anya didn't wait for an answer before she marched past Sirius down the dark staircase.

}-i-{


End file.
